


The Spinning

by UniversalMom



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Beyblades, Haha funny, Multi, this is a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27825472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniversalMom/pseuds/UniversalMom
Summary: this is a christmas gift for my dear friend : )
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Sans and Dave, sans and karkat
Comments: 15
Kudos: 2





	The Spinning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Retro_Cows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Retro_Cows/gifts).



"Karkat. I hate you so much. Your girlfriend look like my mom." Dave said. 

"You don't have a mom," Karkat said very angry. 

"Yes I do fuk off." Dave beatboxed. 

"k" Karkat rolled his eyes and left the room. 

Dave was mad wehn KArkat left. He wanted Karkat to stay so tehy could commit tax evasion together, as boyfriends sometimes do. But karkat was mean and decided to leave anyways. So dave did tax evasion alone. 

Suddenly, Sans Undertale walked into the room. "Hey kid do you wanna have a bad time" 

"What hte fuck does that mean" Dave said, putting away his taxes. This skeleton man intrugued him. He liked his jacket. "I like you are jacket." 

"Thanks" suddenly, Fuck You by CeeLo Green started playing in the distance. Both of them started uncontrollably breakdancing to the song. 

Karkat came back, but he heard the music and decided to watch through a small hole that had been carved into the door for watching instead of walking in. The song had changed to Rolling Girl by Hatsune Miku and the tension between Sans Fortnite and GAyve Strider was getting hot. 

They kept beatboxing. They were running into the walls and everything in their way had been obliterated. They started functioning like beyblades, they ran into each other over and over again, doing irreversible damage. 

Sans had lost all of his limbs at this point. He was a spinning ribcage, his head was barely attached. Dave's neck had been broken and instantaneously healed four times, through the power of Beyblade magic. 

All of a sudden, everything stopped. Sans and Dave were locked in a passionate kiss. The room no longer had walls or a ceiling, it had all been knocked down by the sheer power of their beyblade spins. 

Karkat burst into the room, screaming profanities. He murdered Dave with one of Sans's arms that had fallen off during The Spinning, and proceeded to run off into the horizon with Sans Fortnite. 

The end. 

**Author's Note:**

> i am so sorry they asked for this not me


End file.
